The First Time
by Darn.you.kids.of.panic
Summary: Memories of the first time between Jacob and Hermione


I don't own any of the characters, sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Jacob POV:

I first meet her in Bella's backyard, she was laying upon a soft yellow blanket. Her head in a book which was in her left hand as her right hand took notes.

When I mean that when I meet her, I really meant I fall on her. I was excited to see Bella since school was out for summer. I was on my daily run when the thought of seeing her without her corpse of a boyfriend getting there.

In moment I was too distracted to notice her barely getting up and I slammed into her. Falling on her as I tried to catch my own weight as gravity took its course. Her eyes dilated as I looked right at her, making her chocolate eyes more delicious. Blush started to form on her cheeks as I stared at her and grinned at her. That's when I knew this was the girl I wanted a chance with as thoughts her face of pleasure filled my mind.

Hermione POV:

I would have liked if we meet for the first time in a cafe or by Bella's introduction during later in the summer, but it did make a impact. I mean it felt like I smacked myself against a moving vehicle. My mind was trying to wrap around the moments of new knowledge to falling down with a boy on top of me.

That's when everything rush in, a handsome boy fell on top of me. He was grinning right at me like no tomorrow and it had been for 10 minutes like this. I didn't know his name at the time or who he was! But, I found comfort with him looking at me when his toffee colored eyes. I felt myself blush more as he bite his bottom lip. And that moment a inner war began.

Reason said to tell him to get off and to tell him off. While a flutter of thoughts screamed to kiss him and him a chance to explain. I close my eyes in fear of what would I do in this situation. Before I could come to a compromise there was somewhat rough lips kissing my cheek as I opened my eyes. I stared at him as he help me up and said "I'm Jacob Black and it seems like Bella is rubbing off on me." I smirked at him as I replied "I have noticed, nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Hermione Granger."

3 _week later_

Jacob POV:

She's my second crush, but my first for many things. Like my first passionate kiss, to fall sleep with someone under the night sky, and to cause me to have sexual frustration. She was fifteen going into sixteen at the time as for I was just some silly fifteen-year-old year. I say silly because I did anything to make her laugh or make her feel good.

I give her the space, respect, and time she need around me. I try to remember everything she said and try my best to keep the conversations going. Such as we'll talk about astrology and I would ask her questions about her favorite learning from astrology. Her eyes would brighten up and she pull out her notes or explain to me why. Yet, she deserve so much more. That's why I kiss her when I could slowly then progressing to fast and heat. I love it when her hair was more wild after each kiss and how she wanted more from it. She would look at me and ask "Jacob, can we finish this later? I need to study." Then end up making out for twenty more minutes. She return to her book like nothing happen and take her color code notes. She would smile sweetly at me then start on a new chapter or a new book.

Hermione POV:

I liked Jacob a lot, but love teasing him more than anything. He was one of the sweetest boys I ever got to know when I was in the stage of noticing my likes of other people in a romantic setting. He didn't rush anything on me and in return I didn't feel the need to go fast with him. He was curious and passionate boy at the time around me. But, it was different story around Bella and her new beau.

He always seem to have inner conflict around my step cousin's vampire boyfriend. He struggled to nice to him, I would struggle too because Edward doesn't help his case. But, you could see it in Jacob's eyes perplexed look. Such as like his body was to defend himself while his mind was confused by it. This happened often around anything supernatural I noticed or anything that can turn into a dangerous situation.

I wonder if he can posses a bit of magic within him like I do. If it was so it might not be as strong as mine to the point of owning a wand. I thought of this being a possibility at the time before the changes happen to him. Yet, I didn't think to research it on the time because I had enough on my plate with books magical and non-magical. Plus I was rather busy with Jacob. We walk around together a lot, he would explain tribal stories or how life on the reservation is different than what is told, and we snog more times than I can remember. Sometimes it get out of hand to the point I ended up on his lap.

On a particular day I was on his lap, in private of course! When I was younger at the time, I believe public display of affection should be kept to minimal like sweet pecks or holding hands. But, that changed over time. Anyways, I was giving him light kisses on his jaw and trying to get comfort on him. When I felt something long and stiff pressing against my bum. Only thought came in mind was to jump off his lap, but I couldn't face him after that new feeling. Let's just say I told him if it was okay to not kiss as much. And to my relief he agreed also fine with holding hands for the rest of my stay in Forks. At the time I wasn't ready for more than snogging and that was perfectly fine for anyone if you are not ready for big steps in relationships. Plus the thought of war was a bigger picture than what I wanted with Jacob at the time. But I would have to wait after the war for anything more with anyone.

Jacob POV:

When Hermione left, we promised to stay in touch. In my first letter I wrote to her was about my worries of not knowing much about her and knowledge of indigenous people in general. I thought about how I noticed the lack representation we had and how it affected me. Did it change the image of me in her mind? Or affect us if we ever got to be like family. Maybe, I shouldn't worry with this but I just had to say it again to her.

To my surprise she reply but there was a lack of representation for indigenous people all over the world. And if there is it made to look primitive and uncivilized. That she didn't know much more on the subject since more information can be bias against native people. In her second half of the letter she wrote that the reason I felt like I didn't know her was because she forgot to say more about herself. Like how she has a lovely cat she got her second year in her private boarding school. Or how she has scar on her right shoulder.

Did I mention she send a picture of her cat? He seems to have a permanent image of grumpy face for a cat. Also I never knew a cat could have interesting eyes. Or the fact he seem like an average cat. At the time I thought she was going great without any worries, but I was wrong but didn't notice.

Hermione POV:

Romantic in her life?! Sure it hurt knowing all would be different as I left that summer. That the dangers hid in the dark also pretending to be kind to others. Once before leaving I promised to write to Bella and Jacob. Knowing that won't be as much as I wanted to or as honest. It was silly I would often tell myself, I was too young, and there was going to be a war. But, I couldn't help the fuzzy feeling, overthinking, and wondering of Jacob and I. Would it last? Probably not according to studies, plus muggle and magical relationship can end roughly due well someone being magical. It's ignorant in my point of view, but I been ignorant myself. But I'm trying to learn from those mistakes even though I still don't fully understand yet.

Still in that age found myself thinking about Jacob even when I knew I shouldn't have. He made me think maybe a miscalculation or unsolved problem doesn't mean the end. But a new beginning, probably new age of discovery.

Jacob's POV:

I'm slightly young than her by half year, so I shouldn't be acting like I could take care of her like man of the house. Whatever that meant, I started to feel weird. I had start getting sick more with a fever and moody. I don't know if she noticed. Probably did but didn't want to push me for details. Since she trusts me and is ready when I am willing to talk. I'm sixteen now and honestly it's hard. After the fevers I turned into this legendary wolf that projects my people. And found out because of Bella's boyfriend and his family caused it. Talking about Bella... it's kinda like yikes.

Bella been acting up since her beloved boyfriend moved to help family or what not. It's been getting weird since she been calling more often. Also to the fact she doesn't realize that Hermione and I have something. I told her we have something special but she thinks like best friends type thing. Paul laughs at me because I don't know how to tell her I think I like Hermione more than friends. I don't know to do so I asked by Dad and Hermione.

Hermione said to tell her but slowly and gently, that she also been having this problem with Bella. I guess it's because I liked her when she meet that blood sucker. Made it obvious and clear as daylight. As well to try to win her affection before meeting Hermione.


End file.
